


The Past & Now

by xHaruka17x



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Domestic, Feminization, Jealousy, Kids, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always our Mate's history that can test our resolve and love... like an Ex wanting your Alpha back....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past & Now

  


  
  
Castiel was so happy he couldn’t wait to get home and tell Dean. They had been together for four years and mated for three. For the last two years they had been trying to get pregnant. Dean wanted pups and Castiel couldn’t wait to start their family. But as much as they had been trying, he hadn’t been able to get pregnant and he blamed himself, sure something was wrong with him and this would be what their fights would be about… but he couldn’t help feel inadequate when he couldn’t give Dean the one thing he wanted most, pups.  
  
But now this doctor visit was the best news Castiel ever had, he was almost two months pregnant. He was so happy he was actually speeding home, ok only five miles over the speed limit but for him it was speeding.  
  
He and Dean had met in college through his brother Gabriel. For Castiel it had been love at first sight. Dean was a man of many talents, he got to college on a football scholarship and used his full ride to get his master’s in business and specialized in welding and carpentry. When they graduated Dean had already started his own Contracting business which is why they had moved back to Dean’s home town.  
  
Castiel had gotten his master’s in accounting and foreign languages and could easily help Dean. He left everything and everyone he knew much to his brother’s protest to be with Dean and he was happy, the Alpha treated him like gold. But for the past two years they had both been on eggs shells about starting their family.  
  
They had just moved into their house here in Kansas maybe three days ago, the house still had boxes around but they were so busy with the business, Castiel hadn’t had time to nest properly yet.  
  
Now though… Castiel couldn’t wait to tell Dean they were with pup. He had thought he was just getting chubby and his very short shorts he wore for Dean who loved his ass, were getting a bit harder to button up. Now he knew why and was ecstatic.  
  
As he pulled into the drive way of their four bedroom house, there was a car he didn’t recognize in his spot. He parked behind Dean’s 1967 Chevy Impala and went inside.  
  
He didn’t know what he had expected to find but this had definitely not been it.  
  
Dean was on the living room floor playing with a pup of maybe 4 or 5 years old and a woman with dark hair sat near them on the sofa laughing.  
  
They looked like a happy family and Castiel felt something in him twist painfully.  
  
“Cas” Dean spotted him and the look he gave him was as if reality had set back in and he looked at the brunette who now stood and was starting towards him smiling.  
  
“Hi, I’m Lisa” She said all smiles, she was beautiful with large brown doe eyes.  
  
“Hello” He said politely. Dean was coming towards them with the pup in his arms and Castiel couldn’t look away. The pup looked like Dean but with brown hair and eyes. But the face and freckles… just like Dean.  
  
“Um, Lisa this is my Mate Castiel”  
  
“Your Mate? Oh my god, ok, um we, I , we’re gonna go. You have my number” She looked very upset suddenly and took the pup from Dean and left as quickly as she could. The pup protesting the whole way.  
  
Castiel looked at Dean who seemed to want be anywhere but there. “Dean? Who were they?”  
  
Dean licked his lips and ran a hand threw his hair and grabbed Castiel’s hand, pulling him to sit on the couch. “I um, I have to tell you something.”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Please don’t be upset”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“Lisa is my ex. We were together all through high school till I left for college, then I met you.” Castiel was already crying but Dean wasn’t looking at him, his eyes were on the carpet on the living room. “She got in contact with me about six months ago…”  
  
“That’s your pup…” Castiel said, his voice shaking which made Dean look up at him and the Alpha went to hold him but Castiel stood and stayed out of reach. “We moved here because of her”  
  
“Because of him, not her.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me… How could you not!” Castiel was shaking and felt so stupid.  
  
“I didn’t know how! You’ve been so upset because we haven’t been able to get pregnant and then Lisa got in contact with me and told me I had a son and I…” Dean couldn’t stand the sight before him.  
  
Castiel was everything to him and he hurt him…. His beautiful Omega was full of tears and pain and hurt clear in his sky blue eyes. “Baby please believe me this is not how I wanted to tell you… I didn’t know she was just going to just show up with him…”  
  
“Do you want to be with her?”  
  
“What!? NO! Baby I love you, only you. Your my mate not her. Cas…” Dean went to reach him and Castiel again moved away.  
  
“You moved us here to be with your pup, what did you think was going to happen? That she wasn’t going to want you back? That I would just come in and play step-papa to your son?” He was angry and being difficult he knew that, but he felt so betrayed…  
  
Dean looked so lost and sad, looking at him pleadingly with him to understand. “I don’t know ok? All I know is that I’m with you and that’s not going to change Cas. And yes I want to get to know my son, can you really be angry with me for that? I didn’t even know he existed till a few months ago.”  
  
No he couldn’t blame him, he knew that, but he still felt so angry. He went around the couch and all but ran into their bedroom and slammed the door.  
  
“Fuck!” Dean threw a sofa cushion across the room and sat on the floor, face in his hands. He really hadn’t thought things through and he hurt Cas… he was such a piece of shit sometimes.  
  
  


**#####**

 

In the morning Dean woke up on the couch with a crick in his neck. He stood and looked around. He didn’t see or hear Castiel anywhere. He made his way to their bedroom and found the bed empty but the shower in the master bathroom was running. He took off his clothes and tip toed into the bathroom.

He knew Castiel was upset and had every right but he was going to do everything he could to be forgiven.

He quietly stepped into the shower behind his lover and slowly wrapped his arms around him, making him jump. “I love you Omega” He told him as he started to kiss at the mating mark on his neck.

Castiel didn’t want to stay mad, but he couldn’t help having a sinking feeling Lisa wouldn’t just be ok with being a baby mama. Not the way she looked when Dean called him his mate in front of her.

Dean was hard and rubbing his cock between his ass cheeks making him moan, he couldn’t refuse Dean, ever.

“I want you baby”

“Yes Alpha” He moaned as Dean pushed inside of him, reaching behind him pulling Dean forward and kissed him.

Dean caressed his nipples and gripped his small cock as he fucked into him.

“Harder”

Dean move him to the wall like he weighed nothing and took a hold of his hips and fucked into him fast and hard, filling the bathroom with Cas’s high pitch moans, practically screaming in pleasure.

“Love the noises you make” Dean growled. He was lifting his lover’s hips high, Castiel wasn’t even touching the floor as he held on to the tile wall as his Alpha made him explode all over the sage tiled wall untouched.

“Dean!”

The Alpha growled and emptied himself in his Omega.

They took a breath and finished their shower, but Dean wasn’t done.

As he followed Castiel to the bedroom he couldn’t remove his nose for his neck, his hands roaming Castiel’s chest.

“Dean…” He panted as the Alpha slipped two of his fingers into his gaping hole.

“You smell different… why?” Dean said growling almost going mad with hounding thoughts for why his Omega smelled different.

Castiel turned from him and fell on the bed from being so close and Dean crawled over him, kissing him filthy and licked at his neck.

“Dean…Alpha…” Dean spread Castiel’s legs apart and pushed himself inside. Castiel mewled, throwing his head back into the pillows.

Dean grabbed a hand full of his hair and started to fuck into him.

“Why….do you smell sweeter…. It’s not the same as when you’re in heat” Dean released his hair and caressed Castiel chest as he fucked him harder, held his hips as Castiel grasp desperately at the bed sheets.

Dean aimed right for his pleasure spot making him come a second time.

“I-Im---I’m with pup!” He came in a flood all over his own stomach.

Dean completely stopped and looked at his Mate. The erotic picture Castiel painted was enough to make him come and he did, buried deep inside of him, in a slow and long orgasm he truly had not expected.

He fell forward and looked down at his lover, face and body flushed and pink, glazed cobalt blue eyes and kiss swollen lips with dark wild hair. He was so beautiful it felt like looking at the sun to Dean.

“You…You’re with pup?” He couldn’t believe it, they had been trying and it had been so difficult for both of them when Cas couldn’t seem to get pregnant, which the Omega blamed himself for, it had caused tension between them.

Castiel smiled shyly and nodded and Dean had tears in his eyes and he kissed him desperately, trying so hard to tell him how much he loved him, how happy he was that they were with pup.

“That’s where I was yesterday, at the doctors. I was going to tell you but…” But Lisa had been here with Dean’s pup.

Castiel knew he was being selfish but he had wanted to be the only one to give Dean pups… tears stung his eyes and Dean looked down at him with those intense jade green eyes, full of understanding and something else Castiel couldn’t place.

“I wanted to be the only one…” He couldn’t stop himself as he cried as Dean tried to kiss his pain away.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry my beautiful precious Omega…” They kissed desperately, each starving and needing the other. Hands caressing and grasping, pulling at each other hairs, drowning in each other’s scents, wrapped themselves around one another tightly to never let go as Dean begged forgiveness and Castiel begged understanding.

 

**#####**

 

The next few days past quickly, between being wrapped in each other’s arms and unpacking. Dean had expressed his wanting to know his pup Ben and Castiel agreed. He would never take something like that away from his Alpha, but the situation was still hard and needed getting used too.

  


Castiel even suggested Dean go talk to Lisa, and since they had plenty of rooms, they could make one room Ben’s and the other the nursery. Dean had been so happy with his suggestion he took Castiel apart repeatedly till the Omega was to sore for more. Which only made Dean lick at his hole to take care of him.

Castiel presently laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, very sore yet so serenely content. He rubbed at his stomach picturing when he would be bigger and was ever so excited.

Dean had left to go speak with Lisa. Castiel trusted Dean and he refuse to let his mind go into dark thoughts. No. Instead he decided to call his brother and give him the news of the pup on the way.

 

**#####**

 

Lisa had let Dean into her house, surprised when he called saying he wanted to talk.

“Hey Lis, where’s Ben?”

“He’s down for his nap”

“Oh, right ok”

Lisa was happy to see him, she couldn’t look away from him. She had always loved Dean and it had been hard when he left and now…

“You said you wanted to talk?”

“Yeah, um, I’d really like the chance to get to know Ben and be involved in his life.” Lisa studied him.

“Ok, of course Ben wants to know his dad. But…” She stepped closer to Dean, putting her hands on his chest. “…what about us?”

Dean closed his eyes. They shared a long and intense past. They were good together and she still smelled great to him, but things were different now, he was different and he had Cas now.

“Lisa, I’m mated to Castiel…”

“But you have a pup with me, we have history. I waited for you, had plans for when you came back, you should be mated to me Dean, not him…” She couldn’t hold back her tears as she pleaded with him.

Dean licked his lips and sighed. When he had left for college leaving Lisa had been the hardest thing he had ever done and then he met Castiel and everything change. Now he couldn’t picture his life without his adorable Omega.

“He’s with pup Lisa. I’m mated and I’m happy with him. I never meant to hurt you, you have to know that”

“Do you honestly feel nothing for me?” When they were together they were always all over each other. Dean had a very strong sexual appetite and Lisa loved pleasing him.

“Of course I do, but-“ She surge forward and kissed him. After a moment Dean gently pushed her back. She still smelled so good to him. “… its not the same as before and I-“

“You love him more” She said when it was clear Dean wasn’t going to continue the kiss.

“You are two very different people, it’s not the same thing”

“But you don’t want me anymore”

Dean sighed. “I want us to be friends Lis, I want to have a good relationship with you for us, for Ben… I need to know and be involved in our pup’s life but I want us to be ok too”

“That’s a lot to ask for Dean” She said turning away from him, now clearly very upset.

“I fell in love with someone else, I’m sorry I hurt you.” He said wanting to make her understand he wasn’t trying to be an asshole. “Why did you wait five years to tell me I had a pup? You should of told me right away, I would have stayed and-“

“And you would have thrown away your scholarship you had worked so hard for. I thought, if I just waited till you graduated and came back, we could pick up from there. I didn’t want you to resent me for taking your dream away, going to college and become the man you are now… I honestly never thought I’d lose you to someone else… we never even broke up before you left it was see you later…” She couldn’t stop the tears, she would always love Dean and she didn’t know how not to. She would always want him and that’s the part that worried her most, how could she watch him with another?

Dean took her in his arms and held her as she cried. “I’m sorry Lis… Cas suggested we turn one of the bedrooms into a room for Ben, figure out a schedule with you”  
  
Lisa laughed and pulled away from him. “I’m going to need sometime here Dean. I’ll let you know”

“Ok… I understand”

“Do you? I have to see you and I can’t touch you, I can’t kiss you, I can’t have you fuck me into next week! Ha!” She said almost screaming now. “I waited for you like a fool…” She whispered. Dean reached for her but she stood back.

“Now I have to watch you start a family with someone else, and let my son, our son, be around your twink of a ‘mate’”

She was angry and hurt and Dean understood that he did, but he couldn’t change what was happening. He still loved Lisa, he did, but he didn’t feel for her the way he did Castiel, he wasn’t sure he ever did. One look from Castiel and he was done and gone. How could you explain something to someone else when you yourself didn’t even know how to put it words, much less explain it

“Lis…”

She turned away from him again. “I need time Dean. Go see Ben before you leave”

And that was that. Conversation done.

“Where is his room?”

“Down the hall to the left”

Dean said nothing else as he went to see his pup.

Ben was an adorable five year old boy. He was in race car pajamas and had kicked off the blanket. His little mouth open as he snored lightly. Dean was thankful the heated conversation between him and Lisa hadn’t woken him up.

He sat on the bed and pet his son’s dark locks from his forehead.

He would do anything for his little pup, so innocent and caught in between parents that wanted different things.

After a moment Lisa appeared in the door way, her arms crossed in front of her. “You should go” She whispered.

Dean nodded and stood, past Lisa on the way out and left the house.

 

**#####**

 

Dean found Castiel dressed in short shorts that captured his perfect round ass which made Dean groan as he watched the Omega sway in the kitchen singing to himself making lunch. Dean sneaked up behind him and grabbed hands full of his lover’s behind, making the Omega jump in surprise only to push back against his Alpha.  
  
“Missed you” Dean said kissing his mating mark. Castiel turned in his arms only wrinkle his nose and push Dean away.

“You stink like Omega that is NOT me”

“Oh, yeah Lisa… kissed me… I made her understand I’m with you and –“ Castiel lifted his hand, making Dean noticed the Omega had painted his nails while he was gone. A very sheer pink.

“Go shower and wash your mouth, you’re not touching me smelling like your ex” Cas wasn’t angry, he trusted Dean and the fact that Dean told him that Lisa had kissed him made him love his Alpha more.

“Your not mad?” Dean ask taking a step towards him.

“Did she let you see your pup?”

“Yes”

“Then no, I’m not mad. But I will be if you make me smell her on you any longer”

Dean smiled and ran upstairs to shower.

Castiel watched him go. No, he wasn’t mad at Dean, not even at Lisa really, he was sure that if he was in her shoes, he would want Dean back too.

 

**#####**

 

Lisa eventually agreed to let Dean take Ben for the first week of every month. So far for the past three months everything was going great. Dean dealt with Lisa and Castiel didn’t really cross paths with her, he did love Ben though. He was adorable and smart and seeing Dean with him made his heart swell with love for the Alpha and pup. Soon enough their pup would be there too.

On a Tuesday afternoon, Castiel was alone in the house, attempting to paint a Bee decal on the wall of the baby’s nursery when the doorbell rang.

He was only four months but he was already showing. Castiel was sure the pup was going to be big.

He reached the door and opened it to find Lisa on the other side.

“Lisa? Um, Dean isn’t here he’s-“

“I’m here to talk to you”

“Ok, I guess come in.”

“I don’t need to, I just want to say what I need and go”

Castiel nodded his understanding.

“I want you to know that I will always want Dean back. And if ever, even if it’s a drunken night and Dean comes to me, I will have him, for however long I can.”

“So you are basically tell me your going to throw yourself at him whenever you can. Classy”

“I don’t need to. He’ll come to me on his own” And with that she was gone.

Castiel watched her go, still in disbelief of her brazen speech. But what really bothered him was how confident she was that Dean would go to her at some point. Had something already happened?

No, that’s exactly what she wanted him to think, to put doubts about Dean and their relationships in his head so he would question, which would lead to arguments which would push Dean into her arms. No. He wasn’t going to fall for that.

**#**

Later when Dean came home exhausted, Castiel was putting on his scentless lotion on his legs, freshly shaved and smooth as Dean showered.

Castiel was standing putting lotion in his swollen stomach and then arms. Dean was just watching him do his night routine. His Omega was so pretty, and Dean loved how he fussed and took care of his skin, nails always perfect and he always made sure nothing had perfume.

Dean had expressed he only wanted to smell his Omega’s scent, nothing else and the Omega followed that demand with the utmost diligence.

Castiel slipped on his baby blue sleeping shorts and the matching baby doll top and turned finding Dean looking at him, eyes wild.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Dean told him, towel wrapped around his hips as he made his way to him.

Castiel smiled. God Dean LOVED that smile. Shy with a blush on his cheeks, nose wrinkled.

Dean started kissing his shoulder, his neck, slowly making his way to his lips.

“Lisa came to see me today”

Dean stopped. “What? Why?”

“To let me know, in a very confident way I might add, that she’s waiting for you to go to her and that you eventually will”

Dean sighed in frustration, his forehead on his lover’s shoulder. “I’m sorry”

“I know how you feel about me… it’s just... unnerving for her to tell me that to my face with such confidence.” Dean was looking down at him now, eyes concerned and sad even. Castiel reached up and caressed his Alpha’s face. “I know nothing has happened and I know nothing will… I just hate having that ‘nik’ in the back of my mind because of her. I know she hopes I will believe her or think things and have us start fighting. Alpha I won’t let her ruin what we have” Dean nodded. He loved Castiel more than anything and hearing him say how much he believes in them, Dean would never hurt him, ever.

“I love you” Dean told him, making Castiel smile at him again and kissed him.

 

**#####**

 

The next two months past and Castiel found himself spending a lot more time with Ben. The pup was sweet and curious and when Dean had explained to him that soon he would be a big brother, the pup started to follow Castiel everywhere and helped with everything the little pup could help with. Dean had made him understand that when you have a pregnant Omega, it is their responsibly as Alphas (Dean was convinced Ben would be one) to take care of them and keep them safe.  
  
Ben had jumped at the ‘mission’ and fussed over Castiel which was the most adorable thing the Omega had ever seen.

Ben had even taken to cuddling with Castiel and rubbing the swollen belly.

They were presently cuddled up in the huge swinging sofa chair Dean had bought him. Castiel was rocking them back and forth softly, which had made the pup fall asleep in his arms. Castiel pet his hair. He loved the little pup. He was Dean’s son and so precious.

Dean walked in the living room then. His heart full and so happy as his beautiful pregnant mate nuzzled his son. Ben’s sleepy eyes opened then and looked up at Castiel smiling.

“I love you Papa”

Castiel and Dean were both floored, it was the first time Ben had said he loved him. Castiel tried not to cry as he looked at the pup and smiled back, kissing his forehead. “I love you too pup”

Ben smiled with his dimples and cuddled even closer, resting his head on Castiel’s swollen stomach. He sighed and returned to sleep.

Castiel looked up at Dean, teary eyed and Dean smiled, mouthing ‘I love you’ not to wake the pup.

A knock sounded at the door, startling them, Ben lifted his sleepy head and Castiel pet his head, making the pup lean into the loving touch.

It was 8:30 on a Saturday, Dean had no clue who it could be. He went into the hall way and down the hall to the door. He found Lisa on the other side.

“Lisa, hey, what’s up?” Dean asked clearly confused as to why she was there. She pushed passed him and walked into the house and looked to her left in the living room. Ben was snuggled tightly against Castiel who was rocking them gently in the huge sofa chair. He was petting Ben and the pup was complete goo.

Dean watched as the look of horror and fear crossed Lisa’s face. “No” She simply said and started towards them. Dean grabbed her and pulled her back into the hall not to disturb Ben and Castiel.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked in a hushed tone, the grip on her arm firm but not enough to hurt or bruise.

“I wanted to come get him early-“ She started.

“You could have called first”

Lisa was practically in tears. “He has my baby cuddling with him…”

“Yeah, Ben likes to cuddle with him on the chair, he talks to the pup in his stomach and that’s how he usually falls asleep without a fuss” Dean told her quietly, releasing her arm.

“I don’t want him to cuddle with that… that ‘twink’” She said with such hate as tears slid down her cheeks.

“Lisa stop. Cas is Ben’s Papa. That ‘twink’ takes really good care of our son when we are both working. Cas loves Ben, and Ben is crazy about him too. We all want to be happy and make this family work, that includes you.”

Lisa pushed him from her. “Family! You really think I could ever be in the same room with you two all over each other?”

“I think we have been pretty careful not to be. You’ve never even seen us next to each other besides the first time you two met. You don’t even try to get along with him.”

“He’s probably putting all these horrible ideas about me in Ben’s mind”

Dean laughed. “Castiel would never ever talk badly about you to him. He wouldn’t do that.” Just to prove his point Dean grabbed two things from the hallway table.  
  
“Ben wanted to make something for you and ask his Papa, because Ben calls Cas that now, on his own, if he would help and that ’twink’ happily helped our son make this for you” Dean gave her the two things.

One was a crown of flowers made with the backyard flowers Castiel kept. Sunflowers and purple lavenders all intertwined with vines and leaves. The second was a drawing that said family really big at the top of the paper. In the center was Dean’s Impala which Ben loved and in front of it was Ben, with Dean behind him with his hands on his shoulders, Castiel on his right holding Ben’s hand and Lisa on the left hold Ben’s other hand. Ben had written, Mama, Daddy, Papa and me underneath.

“Ben is happy Lisa, he can’t wait to be a big brother. Maybe you should learn from him to try and be happy, to accept things. Things could be much worse and you know it. Our pup is safe and happy, that’s all that matters.”

“And soon you’ll have a new pup to fuss over” She said bitterly.

“I get it this is not what you wanted ok? But this is my life with my Mate. We are adding to our family. Your part of that.”

Before Lisa could say anything they heard giggling. They both moved to peak into the living room and Ben was trying to help Castiel out of the chair.

“Your big Papa”

“I know pup… I’m a big cow”

Ben giggled and managed to help him stand. “Are you ok Papa?”

“Yes lil bear” Castiel had taken to calling him that which made both Dean and the pup smirk. “Come here” Castiel picked him up and nuzzled him.

“I’m not too heavy? Daddy said you shouldn’t pick me up”

“You’re not too heavy, not yet. Let’s put you to bed”

“Will you read me a story”

“Of course, which one do you want?”

Their voices drifted down the hall as Castiel started up the stairs.

Lisa turned back and leaned back against the wall. “I feel like he’s not even mine now”

“Stop it, it’s not a competition geezus Lis, do you hear yourself?” Dean was irritated with her, she knew that. She could see it and smell it in his scent.

She stood away from the wall and just left.

Dean shook his head, the woman was really not willing to accept things.

 

**#####**

 

“Dean! Alpha I don’t want to be late” Castiel yelled to Dean who was upstairs, looking for god knows what, making them late for the start of their day.

They were going to find out the sex of the baby today, then had a Lamaze class.

“I’m coming!” Dean almost fell down the stairs and right into Castiel.

The Omega grabbed his face, making Dean stop all movement and kissed him, rendering the Alpha to complete goo.

Dean sighed contently into the kiss and deepened it softly. “Let’s go” He said after a moment, gaining a smile from Cas.

**#**

They had just made it just in time to the doctor’s office.

“Are you two ready to see your pup’s gender?” The doctor asked as he put the cold gel on Castiel’s stomach.

“Yes” The Omega answered as Dean nodded and held his hand. Both were so excited.

“Alright, here we go” The doctor took the wand and slid it over the gelled area. “Hello, what do we have here? Two hands, there’s the head, two legs and…” The doctor turned to the two parents squinting at the screen. “Congratulations. You’re having a girl”

Castiel squealed, tears in his eyes. Dean peppered his face with kisses.

“You gave me a little princess” Dean said resting his forehead on his Omega’s.

“A girl Dean, a beautiful little girl”

“Bet she’s going to look just like you, stunningly gorgeous with those big blue eyes”

Castiel kissed his Alpha. He was so very happy.

 

**#####**

 

Lisa and her best friend Anna were sipping tea on Lisa’s back porch watching Ben play in his kiddie pool.

“When you told me Dean was moving back here I really thought you two were getting back together” Anna said. She had been out of town for a few weeks, she was a flight attendant.

“I did too…” Lisa said watching Ben play. “…but he showed up mated…”

Anna put her hand over Lisa’s. She and Lisa had been best friends since middle school. She too knew Dean very well. In high school the three of them were rarely ever apart.

“I think I’m going crazy” Lisa continued, gaining a confused look from Anna. “I feel like ‘Castiel’ stole my life… took Dean from me. You should hear Ben talk about his ‘Papa’. He has my son completely in his pocket.”

“Lisa…” Anna felt sorry for her. She knew more than anymore how crazy for Dean Lisa was, and seeing her so sad and down was not what she had expected to come back into town and find.

“Dean makes a point of making sure he’s the one I see when I drop off and pick up Ben. I don’t see Castiel at all, but I hear him in the kitchen or where ever he is in the house.”

“So Dean is not trying to shove his relationship with Castiel in your face, at least he is trying to make it easier for you that way”

“I wish I knew what went on when Ben is being watched by that twink”

“What do you mean?”

“The week Ben is with Dean, Castiel is the one that watches Ben while Dean is at work instead of taking him to kindergarten.”

Anna nodded understanding. “Well, how about a nanny cam?”

Lisa arched a brow. “A nanny cam. I didn’t even think of that, but won’t it be a bit obvious?”

“No way, they have very different kinds know, and wireless, you could watch live on your laptop”

“I think I need a nanny cam” Lisa smiled.

 

**#####**

 

Lisa couldn’t help herself. The following week while dropping Ben off, she played nice and asked Dean for a tour of the house, especially Ben’s room. Dean had cocked an eyebrow at her but had showed her around.

Lisa couldn’t lie to herself, the house was so warm and inviting, comfortable. The kind of home she had wanted to have with Dean.

She took note on the tour of the simple things she could switch out. On the site Anna had showed her, they had all kinds of secret nanny cameras. Clocks, Fake books, stuffed toys like teddy bears, light switches, picture frames, air fresheners, lamps, even outlets, power adapters, and tissue boxes.

To her upmost pleasure, Castiel seemed to be a fan of tissue boxes. She had spotted one on the mantle on the fireplace in the living room. As Dean took her upstairs, the second floor was divided strangely to her. Downstairs there had been the living room, the kitchen, a small office across from the living room and a guest bedroom and bathroom. But upstairs the layout was much different. To the front of the house was Ben’s room and the nursery and all the way in the back of the house was the master bedroom which seemed to take the whole back part of the house.

She stepped into Ben’s room and stopped. The whole room was in a car theme.

“You built this?” She asked, turning to Dean who had Ben on his hip.

“Yeah” Dean said smiling.

“Daddy can I show mama the baby room??” Ben asked, smiling ear to ear.

“Um” Dean didn’t mind but he wasn’t sure how Lisa would react. But Lisa turned and nodded, taking Ben from him.

She followed him to the room next to Ben’s.

“We just found out last week, we are having a girl, so I started on the room, I’m almost done. Cas loves it” Dean said proudly as he opened the door.

The baby room was painted a soft yellow and pink. The crib was round and it was clear Dean had taken his time with it. A light pink canopy over it with flowers.

“Its beautiful Dean” She said, then turned to him. “Where is your mate?”

“He is having an ‘Omega’ day, at least that’s what he calls it”

“A what?”

Dean laughed and Lisa couldn’t breathe. “An ‘Omega Day’. He and his best friend Charlie go get massages and their nails done and whatever else”  
  
Castiel had made a friend at the Lamaze class they attended. Charlie was a lively and fun Omega and her Alpha Gilda dotted on her just as he did on Castiel.

“Ah, I see”

The phone in his office downstairs ran. “Be right back, work” Dean ran downstairs leaving Lisa and Ben in the hallway but the stairs.

Lisa eyed the master bedroom door at the other end. “Honey why don’t you show Mama, Daddy’s room?”

“Ok!” Ben smiled and took off towards the room. He went right in without any hesitations.

The room was warm in beige and cream and forest greens. The French doors opened to a balcony overlooking the backyard. There on the mantle of the fireplace was another tissue box.

She smiled and reached for Ben. “Come on honey let’s go find Daddy”

She left as soon as Dean was off the phone.

 

**#####**

 

“So how many nanny cams did you buy?” Anna said laughing, looking at, at least three boxes.

“I have one for the living room and one for Ben’s room…” Lisa bit her lip looking at the third one.

“What’s the third for?” Anna asked, giving her a knowing smile.

“I kind of want to put one in their bedroom” Lisa admitted.

“You just want to see Dean naked again”

“Can you blame me?”

“Nope” Anna laughed.

Anna had joined Lisa and Dean a few times in between the sheets in high school. Dean had quite the appetite.

“So when I drop Ben off, you’ll be with me, you distract Dean, not that its hard and I'll hurry and put the cameras.”

“You do realize how crazy this is right?”

“Yes”

“Good. When you turn the bedroom one on, I’ll make the popcorn”

Lisa burst out laughing. There was a reason Anna was her best friend.

 

**#####**

 

The doorbell rang and Dean went to answer while Castiel was upstairs.

“Hey bubby!” Dean grabbed Ben who ran right for him, turning into giggling fits as Dean tickled him.

“Hey Dean”

The Alpha looked up at saw Anna standing next to Lisa.

“Anna! Hey, long time no see” Dean hugged her.

“Dean would you mind if I use the bathroom” Lisa asked.

“Sure”

Lisa took off and Anna took Dean’s attention right away. She moved quickly, having purposely brought a large purse, she switched out the tissue box in the living room then rushed upstairs. She ran to Ben’s room putting a stuffed dog on his dresser, then quickly went into the master bedroom and switched out the tissue box.  
  
She exited the bedroom and took a moment to compose herself and went back down stairs, never realizing Castiel had watched her from the slightly ajar nursery bedroom door.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel didn’t bother telling Dean about seeing Lisa upstairs in their room and in Ben’s. At first he hadn’t been sure what the reason for her being in the rooms was till he spotted the stuffed dog on Ben’s dresser.

Nanny Cam. Ok, fine, she wanted to make sure Ben was safe. At least’s that the reasoning he wanted to believe.

When he started looking around his and Dean’s bedroom, he couldn’t find anything different. Then he noticed the tissue box was now black instead on dark purple.

Sure enough when he went to it, Nanny Cam.

Now that was a crazy fucking line she crossed. When he had gone downstairs to tell Dean who was in the living room doing a puzzle with Ben, he was livid. He stopped short when he saw the second tissue box. Nanny cam.

Alright then, Lisa wanted to spy, fine. The living room and Ben’s room would stay G rated of course, but putting the Nanny Cam in their bedroom was as whole other thing.

She wanted to watch him and Dean, well she would get quite a show. Because Dean was all but insatiable with him in bed.

Castiel smiled and bit his lip looking at his Alpha.

 

**#####**

 

“So anything interesting on the cameras?” Anna asked as she walked into Lisa’s house. Lisa was on her laptop in the living room.

“Not really. Dean is doing a puzzle with Ben and the Twink is making dinner”

“Wait, that’s Castiel?”

“Yeah why?”

“I’ve seen him at the spa” Anna said putting a bag of popcorn in the micro wave.

Lisa rolled her eyes. Of course 'Castiel' went to a spa.

After a few hours, Dean was putting Ben to bed, reading him a story and Lisa couldn’t look away. She had dreamed of seeing this countless times. Then Castiel came into the room and the sleepy smile her son gave him added to the resentment.

 

_/”Hi Papa”_

_“Hi little bear” Castiel sat on the other side of Ben while Dean was on his right._

_“Do you think I’ll be a good big brother?”_

_“Your going to be the best big brother ever” The Omega told him as the pup cuddled closer to his father. Dean held him against him and kissed the top of his head._

_“Will you still love me after the baby is born?”_

_“Oh Ben, we will never stop loving you, ever.” Ben looked up at Dean for confirmation and Dean nodded, petting his head. Then Ben shoved the covers down and crawled into Castiel’s lap, making him smile._

_“I think I’ve spoiled you” Castiel said, holding the pup against him._

_“Ben careful, Papa is tired” Dean said, pulling him off and making him lay back in bed. “I love you pup”_

_“I love you Daddy”_

_Castiel leaned over and kissed Ben’s forehead. “Your such a good pup. I love you”_

_“I love you too Papa”_

_“Go on, sleepy time” Castiel said standing from the bed. Dean came around and helped him out the door./_

 

“I hate him” Lisa said out loud. She felt like Ben was their son instead of hers and Dean’s.

“Let’s switch to the cam in the bedroom, yes?” Anna said, click on the laptop to bring the bedroom into view.

**#**

“Why don’t you go take your shower while I make sure the house is locked” Dean said kissing Castiel temple in the doorway of their room.

“Yes Alpha” Dean disappeared down stairs and Castiel went to his night stand. He smirked to himself and purposely bent over as he took off his clothes to moon the Nanny Cam. He then tip toed into the bathroom and started his nightly ritual.

By the time Dean came back into the room, Castiel was dressed in powder blue lace bikini panties with a see threw baby doll. Dean stopped in the door, watching his beautiful mate put on his lotion up and down his legs.

The Alpha took off his shirt and started towards his lover.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” Dean asked, rubbing his crotch, eyes hungrily going over his Omega. The creamy soft white skin, the dark locks of hair always sexed out. The sparkling blue eyes, plush pink lips, made Dean horny in ways he couldn’t even name.

He loved the baby doll sleep wear the Omega wore, the short shorts, sometimes dresses and how he would get his nails done and manicured to perfection for Dean, always keeping them in a very light natural color.

Castiel looked up at him, smiling and blushing. He put the lotion bottle on the night stand and started to run his hands up and down Dean’s thighs. Dean looked down at him biting his bottom lip.

The Omega started to unbuckle the Alpha’s jean’s and slid them off, keeping his blue eyes on Dean’s emerald green ones. He slid down Dean’s briefs just as slowly.

Exposing the Alpha’s very big and very hard cock.

Castiel started to nuzzle Dean’s thigh, licking and kissing as he went. Dean’s hands went straight to the Omega’s hair.

Castiel sucked on the cock’s head. Swirling his tongue then dipped in the slit at the top, making Dean moan.

“Fuck baby…”

Castiel took as much of Dean as he could into his mouth, trying to relax his throat as much as possible. He repeated the moves and added his hand on Dean’s shaft, intensifying the sensations he was giving his lover.

“Gonna fuck your mouth Omega” Dean told him and Castiel hummed around his cock, sending vibrations to Dean’s balls.

The Alpha growled and took a firm grip of Castiel’s wild hair and started to fuck his mouth.

Castiel tried to breathe threw his nose and stay as relaxed as he could but Dean’s cock was long and thick, which made him choke a few times but he wouldn’t let Dean stop. He felt his Alpha’ orgasm and readied himself as Dean emptied himself into his mouth.

“Fuck… Cas…..”

Castiel licked him clean. Dean leaned forward and took his face in his hands for a searing kiss, filthy and open mouthed, tasting himself on his lover’s tongue.

“I’m gonna take you apart” Dean growled against his lips, sending a shiver down Castiel’s back at the words, knowing full well Dean was about to turn him into goo.  
  
Dean kissed him hungrily then pulled away to make sure the bedroom door was locked, and when he turned back to Castiel, the Omega was taking off his sleep wear.  
  
“Leave those” Dean said making his way to him.

“Dean you already ripped four of my pajamas….” Castiel said pretending to pout, making Dean smile wolfishly at the jest.

“I’ll buy you new ones tomorrow” He said, his hands tracing Castiel’s shoulders and arms.

“Promise” Castiel teased as Dean spun him around to making him get on all fours on the bed.

“Anything you want Omega” Dean said and he draped over him, kissing at his mating mark, which Castiel took note was a clear shot for the Nanny Cam.

Dean licked, nipped and kissed at the Omega’s neck, slowly licking down his shoulder and down his back till he reached the sheer blue clothing and Dean ripped it off his Omega, making his lover arch his back, presenting himself.

“Alpha”

Dean growled and continued to kiss and lick down Castiel’s spine, feeling the Omega shiver. He could smell Castiel’s slick, his hole wet and wanting to be filled. His hands traveled over Castiel’s back and palmed his right cheek, loving how the lace felt there.

“So beautiful for me Omega”

“Yes Alpha” Castiel panted, his body already shaking in anticipation of Dean taking him. Dean moved back up and turned Castiel’s head kissing him as he started to slowly lower the blue lace down, baring Castiel who gasped into his mouth as Dean’s finger brushed his pulsing hole. Castiel whimpered when Dean pulled away and stood from the bed.

The Alpha stood there stroking himself, eyes already Alpha red as he hungrily took in the sight of his Omega. Glowing and round with pup. On all fours ass up and offered.

Dean let out a snarl and bared his teeth as Castiel looked back at him. The Omega mewled and bared his neck.

The Alpha’s whole body was tense with holding himself back, he wanted to mount the Omega and fuck him hard into the mattress but he had to be careful. The Omega was with pup and he didn’t want to hurt either of them.

Castiel let out a long and trembling moan as Dean’s tongue licked at his hole. Dean spread his ass cheeks, palming the flesh and lapped at the sweet tasting slick that made his senses wild.

Castiel grasped at the sheets. Lowering himself onto his elbows and put his face into the mattress. He absolutely loved when Dean did this, knowing full well he could come just from Dean’s tongue.

The Omega was moaning and gasping, panting and mewling, unable to form coherent words as the Alpha fucked him as deep as he could with his tongue.

“Taste so good…. So wet baby”

Castiel bit into the pillow to stay as quiet as he could with Ben in the house as Dean slid in two fingers besides his tongue.

“Please…” The small desperate plea from his mate went straight to Dean’s cock.

Without warning the Alpha pulled away and lined his cock against his Omega’s hole, rubbing the head of his cock up and down in between his ass cheeks, coating Castiel’s clef with his slick, then in one swift thrust, bottomed out making Castiel scream out a blissful moan.

Dean took a breath and started snapping his hips at the right angle, knowing exactly where to aim, making Castiel bury his face into the pillow. The Alpha could feel Castiel’s body shaking and the tremors up and down his body as Dean caressed at his back. He wanted to prolong this but he also knew how much all this took its toll on his pregnant mate.

He slowed his pace and rolled his hips, making the Omega arch his back and lift his head moaning like a porn star. “Yes!...yes!” Castiel cried out as he came all over the bed untouched, his arms trembling from the effort to keep himself up.

Dean spread his knees to lower himself down and lifted Castiel to rise back on his knees, holding him against his chest and fucked up into him as the Omega reached back and held on for the ride.

Dean fucked him hard and fast, thrusting till he erupted inside his mate, growling and sank his teeth in Castiel’s shoulder. Refreshing the mating mark.

Castiel yelped. He had not expected the bite and reached backwards, holding on to Dean’s head as he emptied himself into him.

After a moment Dean unclenched his jaws and started to lick the bloodied mark as he pulled out his softening cock from his lover.

“Dean…” Castiel tried to move but Dean wouldn’t release him. The Alpha was still in a mating haze, eyes still red and licking at the wound, arms wrapped around Castiel possessively. “Alpha” The Omega said nuzzling his nose against Dean’s temple.

“Mine” The Alpha said, slowly coming back to himself. He loosened his hold and carefully helped Castiel lay down on his back. Dean leaned over.

“I hurt you” Castiel just smiled at him and reached up caressing his face which Dean turned into and kissed.

“I’m fine Dean” He said looking up at his Alpha, gold Omega eyes flashing as they turned back to their cool blue.

The Alpha was looking down at him with such adoration and love, it made the Omega melt into the bed at the intensity of the green gaze.

Dean kissed him profoundly and ever so lovingly, Castiel mewled at him, making the Alpha nuzzle him.

“I love you” The Alpha said, so serious in his tone, almost like an order he needed the Omega to believe him. Lisa being so difficult and so hateful of his mate made him feel he NEEDED his Omega to know he love him and only him.

“I know” Castiel reassured him, feeling and seeing Dean’s need to be clear. The Alpha’s scent was so worry some Castiel had to comfort him. “Make love to me” He whispered against Dean’s lips.

Never leaving his Omega’s lips, Dean maneuvered himself to lay behind Castiel and pushed himself inside. Twisting his body to still be able to kiss his mate and started a slow and deep pace, making Castiel moan into his mouth.

**#**

“Wow” Anna said. She and Lisa were still watching Dean and Castiel go at it. The ferocity and fierceness of what they had been watching for the past hour was something neither had ever experienced.

Lisa couldn’t look away at how Dean was with Castiel. When Dean’s red Alpha eyes had flashed and Castiel’s Omega gold did as well in reply, she had gasped. She had never had such an intense and passionate moment with Dean where she had seen his red Alpha eyes.

“I-I don’t even know how to feel or think” Lisa said honestly, watching as Dean lifted Castiel’s leg to go deeper, making the Omega arch back against his chest, kissing the Alpha with opened and panting kisses.

Anna turned off the monitor and turned back to look at her best friend. “I don’t think this was such a good idea” She said, watching a tear slid down Lisa’s cheek.  
  
The brunette nodded, wiping away the tear. “Dean…” She said, holding back to tears.

Anna hugged her. “I guess the question now is, are you going to try and be friends with Castiel?”

Lisa laughed. “No. I can never be his friend, I hate him too much.” Jealousy was a very ugly emotion, Lisa knew that, but she could never be his friend and if she was being honest with herself, she would never be able to be even if she wanted to.

Whenever Dean was involved, she never had any real control over her emotions, even more so after having had their pup. They had made that pup out of love, when they were so wrapped around each other she didn’t know where she started and Dean ended. And she was still so dazed by Dean that she knew she would never be able to rid her feelings of him.

Ten months ago she had reached out to Dean. She had waited a year after he had graduated to do so, wanting to be sure he lived his dream, at least some of it before she called and announced they had a pup.

Thinking about Ben, somehow made her want to try and still get Dean back… she wanted her Alpha back.

 

**#####**

 

Dean was dropping off Ben when Lisa asked him to come inside for a moment. Ben kissed his mama and rushed down the hall to his room to play.

“What’s up?” Dean asked sitting down on the black sofa.

Lisa sat down next to him, a bit closer then needed. “Ben has been really happy since you’ve been here. Always talking about you”

Dean smiled and looked towards the hall way. “I’m really happy too. Having him around and playing with him and teach him things and see how he reacts to new things its… its amazing”

Lisa couldn’t look away from the Alpha as he continued. “I know this hasn’t been easy for you or ideal, but thank you for letting me part of his life he’s-“ Lisa kissed him. She couldn’t stop herself and didn’t want to.

When Dean got his sense back he pushed her and jumped from the sofa. “What the hell Lis”

Lisa stood up and started towards him but Dean took a step back.

Dean took a breath and looked at her sternly. “Lisa, I’m going to ask Castiel to marry me. I need you to respect my relationship with him, my life with him.”  
  
She felt like Dean had just punched her. “What about Ben?”

“What do you mean? Nothing is going to change, I still want him with us as much as possible. I was actually about to ask you if we could take him for two weeks every month instead of just one”

Listening to him talk made her boil. Us. We. He and his fucking twink her son called Papa and never stopped talking about

“No. No! If you marry him I won’t let you see Ben. You should be with me Dean… why can’t you seen that… all our history and-“

“We were great together Lisa, no doubts about that. But it’s over and I’m sorry this hurts you, none of it was planned. I didn’t plan on meeting Cas, I didn’t plan on falling in love with him, but I did. I won’t ever forget what you and I had, ever. But my life is with him now, I love him.”

Lisa just shook her head. “I won’t let you see him anymore. Get out”

“Lisa”

“Get out!” She yelled pushing him towards the door. Dean looked up just before she shoved him out the door to see Ben watching them fight with sad wide brown eyes.

 

**#####**

 

Castiel felt enormous. Seven months along was proving to be difficult to move around.

Dean would be back any minute from dropping off Ben. The little boy melted Cas every time he was around. Castiel had grown to love him fiercely like he was his own. Ben was smart and curious about things, especially the baby Cas was carrying.

A loud crash of thunder jolted him and he cut his finger. He winced and went to the sink. The cut wasn’t so bad. He looked out the window and it started to pour, the sky a dark grey with lightning flashing.

He wrapped his finger and went to find a Band-Aid, leaving the started dinner preparations on the counter.

When he came back towards to the kitchen he almost jumped out of his skin seeing Dean standing in the entrance hallway completely drenched and he looked… devastated.

Castiel didn’t hesitate and ran to him, touching his shoulders and arms checking for physical injuries. Dean was motionless and panic filled Castiel.

“Alpha? Dean?” But the man just stayed completely still, looking down at the floor as tears slid down his cheeks. “DEAN!”

Castiel felt frantic and frightened. He had never seen Dean this way and especially unresponsive to him and there was a scent lingering on him that Castiel couldn’t place.

The Omega grabbed his Alpha’s face and pulled him down and buried his face in his neck as he wrapped his arms around him.

It took a moment but then Dean took a shaky breath and inhaled deeply, taking in his Omega’s scent, nuzzling the mating mark. He slid his arms around Castiel and held him tightly. Castiel squeezed his arms around Dean’s torso, doing his best to stay grounding and comforting to his very upset lover. Dean would tell him when he was ready, for now he needed to just be supportive and give his Alpha whatever it was he needed.

“I love you” Castiel said against Dean’s shoulder.

Dean pulled away then and looked down into those breath taking blue eyes, full of concern. He caressed the Omega’s face who leaned into the touch, his sky blue eyes never looking away from his.

“Do you remember when we first met?” Dean asked, his voice a bit hoarse, as his thumb gently rubbed at Castiel cheek.

The Omega smiled which made Dean’s heart beat faster. “Of course”

 

_/////_  
**Pennsylvania State University 4 ½ years ago**  
  
_It was chilly out but Castiel needed to get to the library. The advanced calculus course was proving a bit more tedious then he had previously thought._

_If he hurried he could get in an hour of studying before meeting his brother Gabriel for dinner._

_He wrapped his jacket around him tightly, the trench coat wasn’t very warm against the cool autumn air but he loved the beige thing. Besides he had a thick sweater, a t-shirt and camisole underneath._

_He grabbed his backpack and ran out, cutting through the grassy campus grounds._

_He was almost at the library when he spotted Gabriel standing by himself on the grass between the trees._

_“Gabriel!” He quickly made it to his brother who turned around looking surprised when his world went dark._

_**#** _

_Dean knew he was bored but hanging out with Gabriel for an hour wouldn’t kill him. His short roommate wanted to practice catching, never having played sports before while Dean was the quarter back for the Lions of Penn State. His football scholarship had proven to be the best thing for him, enabling him to attend college and get his master in Architectural Engineering and then a second in Business Admin Master._

_Dean threw the football at the short Beta only for him to turn to someone coming up to him and to Dean’s complete horror, made the football hit the stranger right in the head._

_Dean watched horrified as the guy just dropped to the floor._

_“Shit”_

_He ran towards Gabriel and the fallen man._

_“What the hell was that!” Gabriel said looking at him with wide angry eyes._

_“Dude you just turned from me as I was throwing the damn ball!” Dean said quickly kneeling by the unconscious man._

_The scent hit him as he turn the guy onto his back. Omega, peaches and lavender. The smell was amazing and beyond anything Dean had ever had the pleasure of smelling._

_He looked down and saw dark hair that stood out in all directions, creamy white skin and the most alluring plush pink mouth he had ever seen which was slightly opened._

_“Great Dean-o, you knocked out my baby bro”_

_This beauty was Gabriel’s brother? Dean reached down carefully and gently touched the Omega’s head to feel for a bump. He really hoped he hadn’t seriously injured him._

_At his touch, the Omega stirred and leaned into Dean’s touch, which made Dean swallow hard._

_Then two stunningly bright azure blue eyes looked up at him._

_Dean couldn’t breath and the rest of the world stopped existing, there was only this gorgeous Omega that was looking at him._

_“Hi” Dean managed, smiling._

_“Hello”_

_“I’m Dean, are you ok?”_

_“Castiel. I think so”_

_Castiel still wasn’t sure what had happened but opening his eyes to have the most handsome Alpha he had ever seen was proving to be the best thing that’s ever happened to him._

_The smile ‘Dean’ gave him was dazzling and wolfish which made his whole body tremble at the sight of it. Intense and kind emerald green eyes looked down at him and Castiel felt the heat from them. Freckles dusted the Alpha’s nose and cold kissed rosy cheeks. Perfect bowed lips that promised to melt him if they ever touched him._

_The Alpha slowly removed his hand from Castiel’s hair and them his scent went straight to Castiel’s nose. Fresh cut grass and green apples. He inhaled deeply and his wolf mewled._

_Then Dean’s red Alpha eyes were looking at him and he knew his own were gold. Wolf responding to wolf._

_“Are you two done eye fucking each other?” Gabriel’s voice suddenly snapped them out of their bubble of enchantment, bringing them back to the present._  
  
_Dean huffed and carefully helped Castiel to sit up._

_“You ok Cassie?” Gabriel asked as Castiel rubbed his head where the football had hit him._

_“What happened?” The Omega asked, still looking only at Dean and the Alpha kept his eyes on him as well._

_“Dean-o hit you with a football”_

_“It was an accident, I’m sorry, I was-“ Dean stopped when Castiel started to get to his feet. Dean stood quickly and reached up to help him and the Omega took his offered hand._

_“I’m ok, really”_

_“Can I walk you to where ever you were going?”_

_“Ok” The Omega blushed._

_Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was seeing but he also had no intention of butting in. Not the way his little brother was reacting to the Alpha and vice versa. They couldn’t stop starring at each other and were still holding hands even after Castiel was standing. So Gabriel stayed quiet and watched as his brother started to walk away with Dean Winchester._

_**#** _

_Castiel had been going go the library but after meeting Dean, he had led them back to his dorm room and he wasn’t even sure how that had happened. They were standing at his door and just eyeing each other, neither able to look away._

_“Would you be upset if I kissed you?” The Alpha asked and Castiel could only blush as a response and then Dean was kissing him._

_The kiss started slowly, careful and soft. When Dean pulled away both of their eyes with lust blown and Dean reclaimed his lips again._

_Castiel gasped into the kiss as Dean wrapped his arms around him and nothing else mattered, everything else disappeared except for each other. Taste, scent and need was all that was going through their minds._

_Intense, excitement swirled with desires and a passion neither knew had ever existed._

_“I want you Omega” Dean snarled against his lips._

_“Yes Alpha”_

_And Dean picked him up, the Omega wrapped his legs around his waist and Dean couldn’t stop kissing him._

_Dean took them inside Castiel’s room and he got them on the bed and suddenly there was no hurry._

_Dean was looking down at him, caressing his face, his hair, tracing his lips… He was completely entranced by the Omega._

_Castiel was looking up at him, caressing his face, his hair, tracing his lips… He was completely captivated by the Alpha._

_After a few dazed moments, Dean pulled back and took off his clothes and Castiel did as well._

_The Alpha’s heated gaze returned and he growled. Castiel was truly beautiful. Lean and small, unblemished skin and those blue eyes, Dean wanted like never before, he was so hard it hurt, but he still held back._

_Castiel took in the sight of the large Alpha. Dean was tall and strong, freckled skin and toned muscles. When his eyes looked lower, the Alpha was very very well endowed._

_Castiel got on all four and presented himself to Dean, arching his back._

_Dean went to him and flipped him onto his back. “I want to see you” Dean told him and then his hands were traveling down Castiel’s body and as he reached his hips, the Omega opened his leg, shyly looking away from the Alpha, but Dean wasn’t going to have any of that. He claimed Castiel’s lips again as he pushed in two fingers into the Omega’s very wet and tight heat._

_Castiel gasped arching his back and spread his legs wider as Dean kissed across his jaw and towards his neck._

_“You smell so… right” Dean murmured against him. He had no idea how to explain what the Omega’s scent was doing to him._

_He pumped his fingers in and out, loving the whimpers and gasps Castiel made. He added a third finger as he kissed down Castiel’s chest, taking a nipple in his mouth enjoying Castiel’s small cries and the Omega’s hands in his hair._

_Dean then removed his fingers and pushed himself inside, making both moan and Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and the Omega snaked his around Dean’s neck. They shared opened mouth kisses as Castiel lifted his legs higher, taking Dean in deeper. The Alpha kept a deep and momentous pace. Both so lost and bewitched by the other, lips and hands everywhere needing to touch, feel and taste._

_Dean lifted Castiel and sat back, making the Omega sink down, gaining a loud pushed out moan. Castiel rode him as Dean thrust up into him. They were sweat covered and panting. Hand’s gripping each other’s hair, nails digging into shoulders and mouth kissing and nipping._

_“Be mine… tell me your mine” Dean said, completely lost in Castiel._

_The Omega’s body trembled and then he was coming, hard and long all over both of their stomachs. He threw his head back screaming out his release._

_“Yours!” He managed with the ferocity of his orgasm._

_Dean roared then, and his knot pushed passed Castiel’s rim and shoved in and after a few more thrusts, Dean came as his knot locked into place._

_As they both calm down from the passion they had just shared, they kissed slowly and gently. Learning each other’s mouths and nuzzled into one another._

_“Alpha… you smell like home” Castiel said weakly after a moment and Dean smiled at him._

_“Omega” Castiel kissed him again, wrapping his arms tighter and grinded on Dean’s lap, making the Alpha gasp as he came inside of him again._

_Their first night together was just the start of their mind-blowing sex life together.  
/////_

 

“Your mine” Dean said his eyes still full of un-shed tears. Castiel was so confused he didn’t know what was going on.

“Yes Alpha. I was yours the first time I saw you” That’s exactly how Dean felt, when Castiel had opened those blue eyes he had been completely done for and there was no going back, ever.

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and now-“ Dean closed his eyes as tears fell and Castiel was finally able to place the smell that made him wrinkle his nose, Lisa.

“What happened with Lisa” Castiel asked, his heart racing and a fear like he had never known suddenly gripped his heart. He felt like he was going to suffocate. Dean smelled like Lisa and that meant she had had to touch him… and Dean was so upset… he had never seen him so sad and tortured…Did Dean…

“Dean…”His own tears burned at his eyes and his lips trembled. Did Dean do something with Lisa?

Dean finally focused on his Omega and at the sight he realized what he had made Castiel think. He too could smell Lisa on him and his beautiful Omega was shaking thinking the worse.

He took Castiel’s face in his hands. “No Cas, I wouldn’t” Castiel closed his eyes, tears slid down his face and he released the breath he had been holding.

“Then what happened?” Castiel demanded.

“Next week will make it five years now that we first met.” Dean started and reached into his rain soaked jeans and took out a small box. “Lisa won’t let me see Ben anymore if I do this… but I planned this since last year… I can’t be without you Cas” Dean opened the box and revealed an exquisite ring. It was the shape of a flower in gold with a diamond in the center and the rest of the band was circled in smaller diamonds.

Castiel covered him mouth with his hands, so shocked and surprised.

“Will you marry me?” Dean asked, his voice shaking a bit.

“Yes… Dean yes” Castiel was in his arms, holding on as tightly as he could with his swollen stomach in between them.

Dean couldn’t stop kissing the mating mark.

Castiel pulled back to look at his Alpha and Dean was happy, yet the darkness of his pain was visible and it hurt Castiel.

‘’We will find a way for you to see Ben. I promise Dean” Castiel told him and Dean nodded as he returned to burying his face in the Omega’s neck.

 

**#####**

 

For the following two weeks, Castiel let Dean try and deal with Lisa, pleading and talking just wasn’t working. Even when Dean would go to her house and Ben would cry to see him she wouldn’t. It had come to ‘Be with me or never see Ben again’.

Castiel felt sorry for her. To lose who she was and become so angry and desperate… he wondered if he would break like that if Dean left him. He was scared to even think about that torturous and fearful thought.

But enough was enough. Dean was miserable. Dean wasn’t even touching him now, too withdrawn in missing his son because of who he loved and Castiel had enough of feeling like the other Omega because he wasn’t. He and Dean had done nothing wrong, they had fallen in love and in 3 weeks would be parents.

Castiel waited till Dean left the house and then went into their bedroom and went straight for the tissue box.

 

**#####**

 

Lisa walked into her bedroom after putting Ben down for bed. She grabbed her laptop and did what she always did, played the Nanny Cams back from the beginning of the day.

But she wasn’t expecting what came next. Dean left for work then Castiel went straight for the tissue box in the bedroom, looking directly at the camera.  
  
Fuck. Castiel knew about the Nanny Cam.

 _/”Listen to me very carefully. Dean loves Ben and how dare you keep them apart hurting both of them because you’re being a vindictive bitch. Ben needs his father and Dean needs his son!” Castiel lifted his left hand up to the camera showing his engagement ring. “If you don’t stop this selfish bullshit, I will get Dean to pursue you legally to get full custody of Ben and you will be the one to never see him.” Castiel smirked eerily. “After all, who do you think the Judge would give the pup to? A crazy mother that’s been filming his ex fucking his mate for weeks and videotaping their life with three Nanny Cams that she planted in their houses? Or a Mated and engaged couple, who are expecting their own pup which would make a loving and healthy home?” Castiel starred glaring. “You better call Dean and apologize and start letting us have Ben for two weeks every monthinstead of one. You have till Friday to call him. And if you don’t, if you think you hate me now Lisa, I promise I will make your life hell. Your fucking with Dean’s happiness and I won’t let you”/_  
  
The Camera went dark and Lisa realized then that the other two cameras were also deactivated.

Fuck!

**#####**

 

A few days later, Lisa had called Dean, telling him she was wrong for trying to keep Ben from him.

“I don’t know what happened; she just called me, sounding super emotional and said she was sorry and went on about me taking Ben away. It was really weird. But now I get my pup back” Dean said, all smiles, hugging his Omega.

“Oh good, she saw the error of her ways.” Castiel said kissing Dean, only to suddenly feel a sharp pain, making him yelp.

“Cas? What’s wrong?” Dean held on to him as Castiel bent over in pain.

“Hospital” Was all the Omega managed to say, the pain too powerful for him to speak.

 

**#####**

 

**Days later…**

Lisa stepped out of the car and watched as Ben ran right for the front door that opened to reveal Dean.

“Daddy!” Ben jumped in Dean’s arms as the Alpha hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead.

“Hey buddy. Missed you” Dean said, tickling his son. “You ready to see your little sister?”

“Yes!” Ben yelled excited and bouncing in Dean’s arms.

“Hi Dean” Lisa said stepping in front of them.

Dean had expected her to just drop off Ben and leave like she had done countless times before, stay in the car, watch Ben reach Dean and then leave. But now she stood in front of him, hands in her back jean pockets and looking drained.

“Hey Lis.”

“Daddy I wanna see her!” Ben demanded. Dean smiled at him and then looked at Lisa again.

“Do you want to meet her?” He asked her carefully.

Lisa looked at him sadly. Dean wasn’t coming back to her, she had to accept that and clearly Castiel loved Dean. The Omega could have told Dean about the violation she had done against them, videotaping their lives and spying out of hatred and horribly placed loneliness and longing for the Alpha.

But Castiel hadn’t, letting her fester in her own misery, knowing full well what Castiel had said was true, a Judge would never let her have custody of Ben if Castiel went forward with the evidence. She was already lucky Dean was a good Alpha and wanted to be part of Ben’s life and hers as his father, instead of denying the pup or file for full custody in the first place.

No she had realized that whatever Dean and Castiel had, it was a bond of love like no other. She couldn’t compete with that and had to come to terms with it.

She had to, for Ben and for herself.

She nodded. “I’d like that”

Dean smiled and turned to lead her and Ben into the house. He put his son down and Lisa watched as Ben ran to Castiel who was in the rocking sofa chair, dressed in baby blue pajamas with Bees all over them, holding a pink bundle in his arms, cooing quietly at the baby.

“Papa… can I see” Ben asked softly, his little paws on the armrest of the chair, eyes wide and full of wonder and curiosity eyeing the pink covered pup.

Castiel smiled and sat up slowly and turned the baby to face her big brother.

Lisa gasped as big midnight blue eyes opened and looked up at Ben and then the little tiny girl smiled at him.

“Hi… I’m your big brother Ben” The pup said, carefully reaching up to the pet the little blond hair his sister had, making her coo at him happily.

“Her name is Claire” Castiel told the pup, watching as Ben’s big brown eyes watched Claire, fascinated and had a smile from ear to ear as his little sister now held on to his fingers tightly.

“She’s beautiful” Lisa found herself saying out loud, gaining happy looks from Dean and Castiel. Claire Winchester had her Papa’s blue eyes and her Daddy’s blonde hair and freckles. Her lips were a good mix of both of them and she had Dean’s slender nose.

“Thank you” Castiel told her. He looked exhausted but happy and content.

“Do you want to hold her?” Castiel asked Ben, who looked up at him, eyes wide and nervous.

“Can I really?”

“Yes, Daddy will help you” The Omega said, watching Dean pick up Ben and sit on the sofa. Castiel carefully stood with Claire and then set her in Ben’s arms which were also wrapped by Dean’s big arms and his hand held lightly around the pup’s.

Claire cooed at Ben and Dean, her wide light eyes looking back and forth between them, a smile firmly placed on her tiny face.

Castiel sank to knees in front on them and looked at his family.

“I should go” Lisa said but Castiel grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to kneel next to him.

“You are part of this family too” Castiel told her. She looked at him, shocked but completely thankful. Dean watched the exchange, showing why he loved Castiel so much, proudly looking at his Omega.

The three adults stayed in a happy and comfortable lull of silence, just enjoying Claire and Ben’s interactions, especially when Ben discovered she liked it when he made faces at her, making her giggle.

 

**End**


End file.
